The magic of train stations
by LoveLover13
Summary: Ally's life isn't well normal. Her parents are never home & just don't care about her. Let's not forget about her douche of a boyfriend who tells her what do wear and what to do. When he slapped her and it was the last straw. She ran away from home. Her friends agreed to tag along with her. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i decided to make this story. Its been bugging me for a while so... yeah dont worry i will update 'no such thing as happily ever after' im just very busy but lucky for you i pre wrote this chapter. tell me what you think? Oh and here is the inside summary.**

**Ally's life isn't well… normal. Her parents are never home and they just don't care about her. Let's not forget about her douche of a boyfriend who tells her what do wear and what to do. Finally when he slapped her and it was the last straw. She ran away from home. Her friends agreed to tag along with her. To make money they travel the US train stations playing songs. They collect money from generous people that tip them. What happens when a certain blond celebrity is at a train station and sees her perform? What happens when Ally is pulled into Austin's world of fame and drama?**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I sling my duffel bag over my shoulder. Tip toeing down the stairs as when I step on the last step it makes a creak. I stop immediately not to wake up my parents. See now they wouldn't care they would have just yelled at me for waking them up. I tape a note to the door of my door explaining to my parents that I wasn't kidnapped it was that I'm leaving. Like I said before they wouldn't care but just to be safe. I grab my guitar and make my way outside where I see Trish, Cassidy, Kira,

"Hey guys are you ready to roll" I ask. They all nod I smile and say,

" Okay you guys know the plan from now on we will be living on the road in train station performing for money so got it" they all crack smile at me and nod.

They were the best friends in the whole entire world. They put everything away just to be with me to get away from _him_. He's the whole reason I'm running away. He is my EX- boyfriend, Ethan. What he did to me can't be forgiven. I'm all up for second chances but when he slapped and abused me that was the last straw. After two years of being together he started getting pushy telling me what to do and what to wear. I dealt with it but I wish I hadn't and it all leaded up to yesterday. He slapped me and abused me and at that moment I knew he wasn't that sweet boy I knew when we were 16. The thing is that douche took my virginity.

The girls and I loved to perform and we could be a band but, we knew that wouldn't happen and plus Trish and Cassidy were too busy anyways. We scrapped up all the money we could find we took our credit cards, debit cards, cash, and checks. We took out all the money in our life savings and put them in our debit cards or credit cards. Once we counted all the money we only had about somewhere around two thousand dollars. Since we use train in order to get from state to state you need like 200 dollars per person. That wasn't a lot but then we came up with a way we could make money.

You know how people on the train stations they play music or do something and generous people give them money. Well… that's what we are going to do were going to perform songs and then they tip us. It fool proof and Ethan can't find us it was awesome I was finally going to start a new chapter in my life. We finally arrive at the train station to go to Orlando, Florida. Here comes a very long ride. But lucky for me I have the best friends in the world to entertain me. We board the train. There were rows and rows of seats me and the girls decide to go sit in the back. There were seats on two side of the train and there were some poles to hold onto. There was a path way in the middle of it. The girls and I put down our instruments. I readjust how I was sitting and get comfortable. I was going to be here for a while might as well get comfortable. I yawn getting sleepy my eyes droop and sooner or later I'm falling asleep.

I open my eyes blinded by the morning light streaming through the window. Once my eyes get used to the light I open my eyes to see all the girls talking to one another. When they see me they smile.

"Hey Ally want a granola bar?" Trish asks handing me one I gladly accept it and then I look around the train.

"So what time is it?" I ask.

"Around noon or so" Cassidy says. I nod.

"So we get off in about a few hours right?" I say

"Yup" Kira answers

"So what do we do until then?" Trish says. I look at her and smirk.

"Well we can perform" I say

"I guess you could do that but I guess we have to sit down "Cassidy says. We and all nod while I take out my guitar and start to strum a song I heard on the radio.

_You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Umm... no!  
Let's not talk about it  
Drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it  
Hey, girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell, you're bluffing_

Now please don't take this the wrong way.

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love that you buy the tickets  
And you don't make me watch your chick flick  
We've come so far,  
Being just the way we are  
If it's not broke, don't fix it  
I can't guess the meaning,  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)  
Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)

_I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love__  
[ From: .net ]__  
But it's not a love song  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song_

_Not a love song  
I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're  
The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)  
And I, would hold your bags  
When you go shopping  
What a guy, (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)  
What a guy  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it, put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew) I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (not a love song)  
Not a love song (And one more time)  
I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song  
I love the way you get me  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song_

When me and the girls finish singing we hear cheers around up. We snap our heads to see the whole train clapping and cheering for us. Some people come up to us and put money in my guitar case. We all break out into a smile on our faces. I take the money out of my guitar case ad I count it. We made like a little over 100 dollars just by one song. A girl who's about our age comes up to me and says,

"That performance was amazing and I love that song by Austin Moon" The name seemed familiar.

"Thanks oh and one question who's Austin Moon?" I ask. She looks at me as if I have two heads.

"You don't know who Austin Moon is?" she asks me in disbelief. I nod my head no and then she says

"Austin Moon is the most famous person out there you know Austin Moon teenage heart throb" she says

"Nope never heard of him, I heard this song on the radio and I like it" I say. She smiles at me before saying

"Really? Almost everyone knows him but anyways my name is Abby and you guys are"

"I'm Ally and this is Trish, Cassidy, and Kira" I say pointing to each of the girls.

"Nice to meet you" she says. The girls say you too and then we have small talk. I found out that Abby ran away from home like us and she plays the guitar she actually has it with her. She said she goes wherever this train and other trains will take her.

"Hey how about you stay with us we will go all around the US but we'll perform since Abby can play guitar she can be in the band." I say. We all agree to it and Abby agrees to stay with us. After many hours of talking and catching up the train stopped signaling we were at our destination. We get our stuff and get off the train only to see a bunch of people going in and out of the train. Wow this was going to get used to.

* * *

**I think i did pretty good so what do you guys think? Do you like it? WHat was your favorite part? I know that this isn't one of my best chapters but i wanted to give you a good introduction to Ally. Once again REVIEW! i love reading reviews it makes me feel all warm inside. **

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV:

After the train finally left the station we decide to set up our instruments mean we were already on the road might as well start getting some cash. Sooner or later we all set up. Kira was behind her drums, Trish behind her keyboard, Cassidy behind the bass, and me and Abby behind the guitar. While I was tuning me and Abby's guitars she comes at of nowhere and says

"Hey what song we gonna play?" I just shrug my shoulders and then she says

"We'll have you ever heard any more songs by Austin Moon?"

"No I told you I barely know the guy but I remember this song that I was obsessed with in high school" I say

"What song was it?" Abby asks

"I don't remember but I remember it went like this

_Come on get loud, loud let it out shout it out from the rooftops, come on get loud till they shut us down_" I finish

"A5" she says at out nowhere. I give her a confused look and say

"That sounds familiar but what is it?"

"Oh yeah sorry Austin was in that band with his siblings and his best friend in high school that's where he got famous but then they broke up and he started on his singular album." Abby says

"Ohhh that's why I memorized that song by heart, they were my favorite band" I say

"Me too high five chica" she says holding up her hand for a high five which I gladly except. I give Abby her guitar which is now tuned and walk over to the girls.

"Hey guys you remember that song in high school that I REALLY liked" I say

"You mean the one you were obsessed with" kira says

"You mean the one that you annoyed us with by playing it in the car EVER DAY!" Cassidy says

"You mean the one that you made us listen to 24/7 yeah we remember it and know every single line and chord and the beat thanks to you" Trish says. I blush and say

"Yeah, yeah guilty as charged but can you blame me that song was freaking catchy anyways let's do that song okay?" They all say okay while kira goes to her drums, Trish goes to her keyboard while Cassidy, Abby, and I pick up our guitars and or bass. I take a deep breath and give a knowing nod to Trish to start on the piano. Then Cassidy joins then me kira and Abby all join in at the same time. I sing and sing at the top of my lungs since I don't have a mic. A crowd sooner or later starts to form around us and starts tipping us and clapping along with the beat.

_Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh  
I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Baby let me hear it loud  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight_

Applause, hoots, and cheers are heard when we finish. A bunch of people come up and put money into my guitar case. I breathe heavily since I was singing at the top of my lungs and couldn't stop. Soon the crowd around us disappears while I turn to the girls and squeal. I take all the money out and see we had exactly… 1020 dollars. Ha! We had money for all of us to get another ride to the train station and 20 bucks left we could get some pizza or something. **(The thing about this story is this isn't like a regular train its kinda different causes you can eat in it and there are tables and seats but still there are also poles.) **Then we hear rumbling from the ground that must mean the train was coming. Me and the girl gather all of our stuff and run to the train stop. But then I see an ad that says 'Austin Moon international superstar taking the world by storm' hmmm maybe he is more famous and man is that guy HOT! With his blond hair and big brown eyes I'll admit I'm a sucker for big brown yes. I could just melt looking in them it's just—FOCUS ALLY! I needed to get to the train. Sooner or later after running about a mile we arrive at the stop pay for our tickets and go in. Wow! More ads of Austin Moon imma have fun reading these.

**Hey guys I know, I know you want to kill me for not updating but I will be updating probably more often. Yeah so I decided to update this. What was your favorite part? Did you like it? **

**Until next time….**

**LoveLover13 OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I should have done this a looooong time but whatever I'll start doing it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

Ally's POV:

Hmmm as we go to our seats I take a seat alone girls and then my stomach grumbles.

"I'm HUNGRY!" I whine. The girls roll their eyes at me.

"Yeah well we have 20 dollars what do you want to buy with that?" Trish asks. I then see someone holding a box filled with candy and I sign that says each one dollar. **(A/N ok so where I live on the train there is always a lady or man who sells stuff or candy, chips something like that and I would always buy from it and trust me it's safe… sometimes but I never got poisoned and I'm alive) **I point to the guy while I grab the twenty from Trish and make my way to him. I tap his shoulder and he looks at me. He I was an old man with piercing blue eyes. He was around his forties and had black hair with some grey in it.

"Hi can I have some of those?" I ask politely pointing to the candy. He gives me a bright smile before saying

"Well of course you can what do you want?" I smile back and say

"Ummm the Hershey, Twix, m&m's, kit Kat, and butter finger oh and four of each. He nods before giving me them while I give him the money and walk to the girls. I hand them the candy while they say thank you. Time to look at those ads I look around and see the same one I saw before getting on the train but then something caught my eye. It said 'Austin Moon on his NEW song say you'll stay' that was the song that I heard on the radio. How did it go again? _Ramona's hair she looks so cute in the clothes she wears. _Yeah, yeah it went like that I elbow kira, she looks over at what I what I was looking at and elbows Cassidy and the same thing happens until they all look me and I nod saying we were once again going to do one of his singles. I tune my guitar and find the right chords then turn to the girls to see that Abby also has her guitar and Cassidy and Kira took a stool and were going to tap their hands a feet to the beat, while Trish had something else I don't know what is called but its where you shake it and its makes a cool sound. **(A/N you know in the acoustic versions that R5 do well you know in the video the thing Rydel is shaking I don't know what it is but that's what Trish has) **I start playing and singing with the girls harmonizing with the song.

_Its summer time and you are that summer mind every day_

_It seems like we can stay up and talk through the night oh what do you say? _

_Say you'll stay ay ay stay I just keeping on wishing everyday ay ay stay_

_No more running around running around no more running around no no no_

_No more running around running around running around just say you'll stay _

_Ramona's hair (Ramona's hair) she looks so cute in the clothes she wears (yup so cute man) _

_Her lips so sweet (her lips so sweet) and when I walk her to her door _

_I'm thinking she just give me on more kiss I beg you please Say you'll stay ay ay stay_

_I just keep on wishing every day ay hey stay _

_No more running around running around no more running around no no no _

_No more running around running around running around just stay you'll stay_

_And hooo no when we are together I never want to go ohhh_

_And your lies any kind of weather I just need know to know that you _

_You'll be there every time I need you say you'll stay ay ay stay _

_I just keep on wishing every day ay hey stay _

_No more running around say you'll stay ay ay stay _

_I just keep on wishing everyday ay ay stay_

_No more running around running around no more running around no no no_

_No more running around running around running around…_

_Just say you'll stay_

I finish claps are all around and people come up to tip us on our performance. Man that song can take me somewhere else the words is so meaningful did Austin write that? The old man then comes over and puts a 20 dollar bill the same one I gave him in there and smiles and leaves. Well he was friendly. I count all the money we made a little over 400. I frown if we need to get moving we needed money fast. I pack my bags and grab my book bag to see us already here. Huh time does pass when you're having fun even though a song is like three minutes. I step out of the train into the warm air of…. Virginia.

**Your probably thinking who the heck is this guy and why did he give back the money? Is he some creepy guy? *Spoiler* no he is not he is quite friendly and will be in other chapters. So you guys I was disappointed I only got three reviews :( I thought you guys were supposed to make me smile. What happened to that? Sometimes I don't update because I feel like no one is reading this story like yesterday I read a story that had 7 chapters not one but SEVEN and it had over THREE HUNDRED reviews! That kinda made me feel bad but I'm good and can you please review and I'm not blaming the author or anybody else. **

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh hey guys sorry for the long wait and all but here's the chapter. But there's some crap going on in my life and it's complicated so that's why I haven't been updating, anyways I'm not going to talk about my crap. And hey guys I got 9 reviews thanks! one thing to one of my reviewers jewel umm I guess your review kinda made me write this chapter immediately I'm sorry you feel that way and you can hate me I'd hate me too. And I didn't get some of what you said so yeahhh I think there was a autocorrect part. Anyways here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that you may recognize**

She sighs breathing in the sickly sweet air around her. Virginia wasn't her town it was way different from Miami she traveled a lot in her life but she had never seen something like this. **(A/N No offense to anyone from Virginia it's just for the story) **She walked around town and bought some food and also bought a magazine that apparently had Austin Moon on it. She grabbed it of of the magazine stand and flipped to the article about him. She was shocked by what it said.

_Another one of Austin Moons hookups. This shows that Austin was spotted outside a club with a blond girl he was dancing with. Could it be his girlfriend? It is a friends with benefits thing? How do the know each other? Read more to find out! _

She scoffs. Wow is that the best that they could do. She looked at the pictures and they obviously look like friends or brother and sister. Dumbass paparazzi, they really think people would buy this crap. Not like purchase the magazine like to believe what it says. She walked into the train station instantly spotting the girls near a bench talking and paying hand games. She casually walks over to them and gives them their frouts and other stuff they got her favorite honey nut Cheerios, man did she love the cereal. Sooner of later they got bored of playing numbers and talking about stuff. They needed to shower. They haven't showered in two days.

"Guys I haven't showered in two days and there is no way in hell I'm going to use those bus stop bathrooms to "freshen" up" she shivers. " There's hobos there" they girls roll their eyes at her she was always known as the dramatic one.

"Well you guy's remember my cousin sophia she lives like 2 miles from here we could walk to her house and she knows you all except Abby but she'll let us use her bathroom." Trish says. They all agreed and walked well more like dragged their feet to Sophia's house. They make it their in 30 minutes while Trish knocks on the door. the door opens and a Latino just like Trish but taller and skinnier comes out. they both hug and say their hellos and then she agrees to let us freshen up and shower.

They all finished and were going to head back after about 2 hours. Hey they were girls beauty takes time, they said their goodbyes and go back to the station it was dark out and they were all tired and exhausted, they decided just to play tomorrow. Since they weren't going to Sleep on the train they had to sit on the floor with their backs pressed up against the wall. Plus the floor was waayyyy more cleaner then the bus stop bathroom.

Ally got hungry, she might be small but don't let that confuse you that girl can eat if she wants too. She got out her cereal and started popping then in her mouth. She groans she was bored as hell and wanted to do some thing but was to tired too. Does that make sense? Out of no where a light bulb goes off in her head.

She gets up and starts shooting a Cheerio at a time in the air and catching them in her mouth. **(A/N Ok guys I have been doing this all week I love honey nut Cheerios and I totally rock at doing that and catching it in my mouth... Hehe my brothers jealous of me)** She got it on every time. she was easy going and she sensed someone behind her and missed just like that. She groaned she was on a role. she continued but a person tapping her shoulder interrupted her. She groaned once agin and looked at the person. She spit out her Cheerios she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her...

**Hey guy's this is a short chapter and I am a horrible person I know but I love cliffhangers and I will try to update. No promises and with the crap going on in my life. I love you guy's and review don't review it's fine with me. And if you haven't seen my new story please do it's called forget about you it's only on its first chapter and it's like 500 words but it's would make my crappy life better if you reviewed. LOVE YOU!**

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


End file.
